CloudKadajCloud Materia 50 Drabbles
by Kayrade-Mashi-sama
Summary: Alternate Universes, general, mysterious, lust and love. This is CloudKadajCloud's Materia 50 drabbles. Things that are past, present, future and in between, lays in here in depths of hell. [SPOILERS if you have not seen AC yet.][Materia 4 is up ]
1. E N D E

**Summery:****_ Alternate Universes, general, mysterious, lust and love. This is Cloud/Kadaj/Cloud's Materia 50 drabbles. Things that are past, present, future and in between lays in here in depths of hell._**

**Warnings:****_ This fanfiction contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi, some language and mild explicit sexual scenes. If you don't like it, then just kindly click the back button. If you do however, sit and relax and enjoy. Please no flaming, thanks._**

**Pairings:****_ Cloud/Kadaj, Kadaj/Cloud centric. Didn't I put that in the title?_**

**A/N:****_ This is something on the side that I'm doing besides my pirate fanfic that I will be posting soon. I just need to get away from that fic for a minute and work on something else. Also, it didn't help any when I re-watched the movie ending where Cloud catches Kadaj. Then out from nowhere, little drabble bunnies came out my closet. And thus lead to this. Yep._**

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in such a way. I just abuse the bishies in it for my personal usage._**

_**/.../ Flashbacks

* * *

**_

_**Materia One:**_

_**E N D E

* * *

**_

Cloud watched as he saw his enemy dispersed in black raven feathers, floating outwards into the painted orange sky. The sliver haired teen fell limp from the air, falling onto his knees, struggling to get up. The mako eyed man hosed his re newly built Buster Sword in an upwards position, getting ready for self defense. Kadaj propped himself up with his sword violently, taking one step at a time. Before Cloud could blink, the older teen thrust himself forward to attack, but alas, his legs couldn't carry out the mission.

_Skip, skip, skip,_ each step took before falling into the arms of someone he least expect to catch him. Cloud. Why? Why did he do such thing? It didn't make sense to the boy. Nothing did. What he thought was paradise, turned out to be a lie, twisted in some sick passionate way.

"Brother..." He choked back. His breathing became horse and soft. It wasn't much longer until he shall pass to the Lifestream, to be forgotten by the people minds and hearts. The older male eyes soften on to the cat like green orbs. What's this feeling, he thought, in the depths of his mind. Was it regret? Or was it...

Rain. It started to rain the holy rain to curse away the planets pain. The cold water droplets fell a upon them, washing any darkness left in their hearts. Cloud's blue obsidian eyes watched as tears flowed down his fragile pale face and then his eyes focused on the gloved hand that reached towards the heavens. He stared at it. Not moving nor breathing. Cloud's raced as it felt like it was about to jump out his chest. He was fading. He was going to fade onto the Lifestream. His nerves began to quake, his palms became sweaty and his breathing pattern became unsteady. He wasn't about to lose another person that he couldn't save. Why must he be committed to another sin? Sin...

/ "_Can a sin be forgiven?"/_

_/ "Don't know, haven't tried it..."/_

_/"Try it...try it...I'll try it."/_

Kadaj green eyes shot open as he felt his body pulled into a embracing hug. Shocked. Ever so shocked was the boy. He did not know what do or say. He just stayed in an semiconscious state of mind.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Cloud said, speaking above a whisper. "I'm sorry that I..." he trailed off, "I couldn't save you..." The teen head turned his head to the crook of the older man's neck. Cloud could feel Kadaj's icy lips forming in a smile, a rare smile that he will never get to see again.

Lighter, lighter, lighter as the body got in Cloud's open arms. He felt a gentle hand brush across his rounded cheek as the boy faded into tiny green lights that surrounded him. He remained in that position. Unmoving..unchanging.

"_Thank you."_

Cloud stood slowly, looking at the serene clouds above him. He tilted his head back, eyes closed tightly. Lips curved slightly at the thought of the teen once again.

"...you're welcome..."

* * *

**A/N:**** _Yay. The first one is finished! Only 49 left to go. Please review? Please, please with sugar on top?_**


	2. El Pendulo E N D E

**Warnings:** **_This fanfiction contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi, some language and mild explicit sexual scenes. If you don't like it, then just kindly click the back button. If you do however, sit and relax and enjoy. Please no flaming, thanks._**

**Pairings:** **_Cloud/Kadaj, Kadaj/Cloud centric. _**

**A/N:_ Thanks for the reviews! That made me a happy camper._** **_Thanks again!_**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in such a way. I just abuse the bishies in it for my personal usage. I also don't own the name of this title of this drabble, El Péndulo by Cirque Du Soleil. The song just inspired me to write. _**

_**/.../ Flashbacks**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Materia Two:**_

_**E L -P E N D U L O -E N D E**_

_**

* * *

**_

The hot water sprayed from the rusty shower head, cascading down on the muscular body. The lucid liquid ran down rinsing dirt and grime that resided on the male figure. He rested his hand on the tiles of the old shower wall with the cracks filled with mildew. Blond locks fell limp as the steam build in the tiny area. His blue mako eyes narrowed softly and breathe in and out quietly. His mouth gaped opened wanting to speak, but nothing came out the vocal box. Something was wrong with him. Even himself, the Ex-Solider who saved the world once again from utter darkness and oblivion, felt like he was on the verge of passing. This isn't supposed to happen. None of this supposed to happen. He shouldn't be happy living a prosperous life. He shouldn't feel remorse for someone who deliberately turn into an inhuman god. Why do he feel regretfulness? How come no one else feels it besides him? Why is such strong compassionate feelings after the matter?

He sat down of the bed of the tub, bringing his knees closer to him, hugging them, letting the shower washing him away. Then ...something happened. A unknown anger formed within him, causing him to dig his nails into his skin, drawing small amounts of blood. Cloud gritted his teeth and stood back up, punching the wall with his fist. Over and over and over again, he strikes at the glistering walls. Why was he so confused? He didn't understand. The more he thought about it, the harder he punched the tiles.

At what seemed like minutes or hours or even days, he stopped and rested his head against the wall, bringing his hands to his face. Silent sobs of hatred and fear filled the air. Memories...all he had was memories..

As soon as he started to remember, pale white light started to surround the confused body. The more he remembered, the brighter it got.

/"So you came here as expected!"/

/"I was finally able to meet Mother."/

/"I'm just a puppet afterall...just the same as the old you!"/

/"I'll will show you...my Reunion."/

/"Brother..."/

/"Thank you..."/

There. He was there again. The aroma of sweet flowers brought back his senses. Or what was left of it. He looked to his left. To his right. Nothing was near him or by him. Cloud was alone. Just like in reality. He looked down at himself to find that he was fully clothed up and down. Gloves and all. At the corner of his left eye, he catches a figure walking towards him, striding in such a way, that seem familiar to memory.

_Aeris?_ He questioned a loud. Closer and closer came the walking figure until it was in clear plain view. Cloud's breathing stopped in his throat, his ocean blue eyes widen at the sight.

Kadaj.

He couldn't say his name. He couldn't bring himself to say it. After so many years of tearing his mind, body and heart into shreds, he couldn't hold much longer.

"You came to me." Kadaj said, cupping Cloud's face, rubbing his thumb across the older male pink lips. "How can I ever lay to rest if you're thinking like that about me?" he said following a soft 'hm?' trailing behind. After a few moments of staring into the mans eyes, he sighed.

"Oh..I guess you can't tell anymore. Can you, Brother?" the teen said, leaning closer to the Ex-Solider. He sneaked a hand around the back of Cloud's head, bringing him down a few inches from his full lips. Their noses touched and their breath was hot and sensual. Kadaj stepped closer to mold their bodies perfectly and mashed their groins together through the thick layers of clothing. Cloud's half lit eyes unfocused and refocused on the boy he lusted and perhaps, cared. Yes, he did cared. He cared so much, that he's willing to pass onto the Lifestream willingly.

"Reality and a dream is hard to decipher, isn't it?" the sliver haired teen said gently, grabbing a fist full of golden locks.

"This Cloud...is a dream."

Their lips met but only to be forgotten as the limp body laid in the bottom of the tub, with the shower running forever.

* * *

**A/N:****_ Yikes! Please don't kill me! Spare me! Instead of thinking about killing me, how about reviewing? Hmm? Only 48 Left to go!_**


	3. O V E R T I M E

**Warnings:** **_This fanfiction contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi, some language and mild explicit sexual scenes. If you don't like it, then just kindly click the back button. If you do however, sit and relax and enjoy. Please no flaming, thanks._**

**Pairings:** **_Cloud/Kadaj, Kadaj/Cloud centric. _**

**A/N: _Thank god for Napster! Or else I won't be able to create such drabbles! And don't worry, not all of the drabbles will be dark. Also, please, please review. I would very much appreciate it. Thanks!_**

**A/N:****_ I'm going into A/U mode for, I dunno, about 30 of these heh..._**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in such a way. I just abuse the bishies in it for my personal usage.

* * *

_**

**Materia 3:**

_**O V E R T I M E

* * *

**_

Cars honked down on the night streets below the tall structural building. Children played around their parents, couples holding hands and sharing meaningless words and phases in each other's ears. Sales men trying to get the crowd attention on a wondrous stunt that was being pulled right in front of their eyes. Amazed and shouting happily, people seemed to be enjoying themselves, all except Cloud. Being a Vice President of Shinra Document Scanning Company, is hard and yet stressful work upon the man. He yawned lazily taking off his navy blue suit jacket, laying it behind the chair. He loosen his black tie as he leaned back in his chair to relax. A little red light was blinking on and off on the phone, catching the mako eyed mans attention. He slowly rose forward, pressing the small button down.

"Cloud?" The young woman spoke softly.

"Yes, Aeris?" replied Cloud, propping his arm up on the cherry wood desk, resting his head in his hand.

"There's somebody here that wants to speak to you." _Somebody? _He thought to himself silently. But then it hit him like a 18 wheeler, zooming down the spiral highway. He rushed back to the phone and pushed the button down quickly.

"Aries! Don't send him in-" _BAM! _It was too late. The young teen was puffing heavy paints , hunching over to catch is breath. His platinum blond hair fell across his face, tickling his cheek. He grabbed his heart trying to calm his pulse back down to normal status. When he thought that it was back steady again, he stood upright cautiously straighting out his clothes back out neatly. Kadaj cracked his neck to the side twice, before throwing off his bomber jacket and his tank top on the beige plush carpet. His leather pants clanged onto him like a layer of skin, shaping a well rounded bottom, which Cloud was staring at it with wide eyes.

The sliver haired teen looked at the Vice President seductively, approaching him like a snake. Hips swaying with each step he took, his boots shifted lightly on his weight and his shoulders moved as his hip turned to the other direction.

"_Brother_.." Kadaj said huskily with his jade cat-like eyes narrowing at the man. Cloud blinked once or a few times to snap him out of his trance. He waved his hand casually in the air in front of his face, forgivingly.

"No, Kadaj. Not today." He said slightly trembling. The boy stopped in his tracks, stunned.

"But you promised my overtime!" He shouted, furrowing his brows. Kadaj clicked his teeth and ran a hand through his silky hair. But then a smirk crawled onto his full lips as he turned back around to the huge oak double doors.

"I see. " he said calmly, "Then theres no other way." Cloud wanting to know what on earth the sliver haired teen was talking about. Has he finally ceased on that damn question that he has been asking for decades? Cloud wanting to think more about it, he saw Kadaj rushing over to him in full speed. The young man slid on the over-sized desk and causing endless amounts of papers flying everywhere like flaky snow. Cloud head thudded against the low-maintenance carpet, sending a shrill of pain running through down his spine. He was going to have a killer headache later, he noted. But his thoughts was interrupted when he felt Kadaj hands roaming around under his white dress shirt, feeling his well define abs up and down. The teen licked the outer lobe of the other male ear, blowing on it that cause Cloud to shiver.

"Brother..." he said again passionately, "Don't let me ask the question once more.."

"Ask what?" Cloud asked dumbfounded. He really did forget and lost his train of memory of why Kadaj was here in the first place, but that soon ended as shirt buttons flew across the floor.

"H-Hey!"

"Sshh.." Kadaj placed a fore finger on the older male lips, trailing downwards to his collarbone. "The sooner I get paid for my overtime, the sooner I leave. Catch my drift?" Kadaj then sucked at the deep spot by the Adam's Apple, with his tongue swirling gently on the ivory skin. Cloud tilted his head back, for more exposure and pleasure.

Its a shame really. How a powerful, but honest man, can be taken down by a lustful smirk. But ...atleast he got the overtime done with. Now he can finally rest in peace...maybe.

* * *

**A/N:****_ Whee! 47 Left to go! Review and you will get some yummy nutmeg tea!_**


	4. Overtime I I

**Warnings:** **_This fanfiction contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi, some language and mild explicit sexual scenes. If you don't like it, then just kindly click the back button. If you do however, sit and relax and enjoy. Please no flaming, thanks._**

**Pairings:** **_Cloud/Kadaj, Kadaj/Cloud centric. _**

**A/N: _Yay, reviews! Happy happy! See reviewing keeps me going and not make me quit, heh..._**

**A/N-II:** **_35 of these drabbles will A/U then it'll switch back over to AC centric. Got it? Savvy!_**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in such a way. I just abuse the bishies in it for my personal usage.

* * *

_**

**Materia 4:**

_**O V E R T I M E-II

* * *

**_

"Thanks for the help Zack."

"Hey, think nothing of it man. That's what friends are for, right?" Zack said winking at him playfully.

Two hours have flown by with a blink of an eye. Two _very_ painful hours of restocking papers to the proper folders and refiling them to the correct stack, added the mako eyed man in his thoughts. Cloud blew heavily, wiping his brow with his forearm lazily. Zack did the same fashion except he looked more alive than Mr. V.P himself.

The heartily man glanced around once more, sighing roughly as he spotted yet another pile of papers across the office room floor.

"_Maann.."_ Zack stressed. "What exactly happened here?" he said, scratching the back of his head, pondering. Cloud popped his blond head up from what he was doing, shaking it slowly.

"You don't wanna know.." Cloud said barely above a whisper. Zack turned back around fully to his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think I do wanna know now since you mentioned it." the blond man narrowed his blue obsidian eyes sharply.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"Zack."

"Cloud." Cloud puffed in defeat. He looked away for a moment, blushing nervously. "Look," the dark eyed man said, putting his hands behind his head, "whatever it is, its not a big a deal, kay? Besides, it isn't like I already know." the other male stared at his friend with his mouth gaped open.

"H-How-"

"Kadaj and his big mouth. Man, talking about details! And juicy ones too!" Zack said chuckling, giving Cloud an ear to ear grin. The Vice President, however, blushed worst than he already did.

"But its no good. Nope, nope." the man continued, "I want to hear your side of the version too. Oh! I wonder if you gonna add details like Kadaj did. Or will you skip out? You know, I'd rather not if you skipped out on the good parts. Hmm, yeah. A good story needs to be told fully. Hm hm hm. Or you can do what Kadaj did and tell me like it was a story book...hey Cloud, man..you okay there?" The young man grabbed the edge of the desk as a support, trying to keep his blushing down from red to purple.

"Get...out..." Cloud said quietly but simultaneously threating.

"Huh?" Zack piped, cupping the outer portion of his ear, tilting on his heels forward.

"I said..GET OUT!" He said chunking a stack of files of the desk at his cheerfully but annoying friend. The raven haired man screamed and jolted out the way just in time before colliding with his head of his. He watched as the files crashed into the wall, causing a bigger mess now than before. Zack looked at Cloud, waving his hands back and forth in defense.

"Hey Cloud! Calm down man! I was joking! You know, 'Hee-Hee, Ha Ha'! Uh, whatcha doing with that box...Cloud no! Put that down!" the blond haired man lift the box over his head, getting ready to throw it in ..3..2..1...WHOOSH! Before Zack could react, the box beelined off the side of his noggin. The body hit the floor with a loud bang, causing Aeris, Cloud's secretary, to come in with a worry face. But her face suddenly turned blue at the sight of an unconscious employer.

"Gah! Cloud what happened? Why is Zack on the floor twitching? Care to explain?" Cloud's eyes glowed piercingly fierce that made the young woman to scoot away from the door.

"Aeris.." He said, trying not to yell at the poor girl. Afterall, she was just curious."Bring me Kadaj immediately."

"Yes, Cloud...um..Cloud?"

"Now what is it?" The blond twitched at the question of his name being called.

"Um, I think you need to breathe. You're turning a bit purple."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" He shot back. Aeris took the hint and ran down the halls, calling Kadaj's name loudly.

Only time would tell. Yes, only time would determined if the boy will live or die afterwards.

* * *

**A/N:****_ I like Zack. He's a silly, silly goose, ain't he? 47 left to go! Review!_**


End file.
